Just Trust Me
by XxPinkSkyxX2
Summary: (Modern AU) Two-Shot. Two, teenage escapees: one somewhat in trouble, one innocent. A young couple escapes the mess made by the male’s infamous family secret and also a secret of their own. Hiccstrid. Hiccup x Astrid. COMPLETED
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is an unusual httyd modern two-shot so be prepared to be a little - or a lot - confused in the beginning.**

 **This is a shortened version of a story I planned to write, but I lost interest to make it so I transformed it to a two-shot. The details will be spread around for you to read and find out what is the story about.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"You see how after Graduation is the Senior Goodbye Party?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Do you mind being… you know, uh… my date for that night?"

The eighteen-year-old Astrid blinked at his question. She stopped arranging the fancy, cushioned chairs on the stage of the school's auditorium. Her eyes glanced over to a male with silver colored hair and icy blue eyes.

"D… date?" Astrid gulped, eyes fluttering wildly.

"Yes," the male confirmed with a shy smile, looking hopeful. His hands ran down his abnormal blonde colored hair, a blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"Oh, date… uh," She said with a dumb look, as if no one has ever asked her on a date. Astrid clicked her tongue, straightening her back awkwardly. "Uhm, Jack I… uh, I'm flattered by your request but I don't… I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no."

Jack's smile turned to a crestfallen frown. Astrid bit her lip at the sudden shift of expression, her gut twisting in guilt. "No?" He looked heart broken. "You do know in able to enter the party you have to bring a date, right? It's not like I'm only asking you to get into the party… it's just that I really, really like-"

Astrid knew where this was going, and she has no idea how to handle it. She was flustered, however, sadly for Jack, she did not feel the same. All the blonde female could do was stand still and worry, until a warm hand pressed against her back.

The appearance of a tall, auburn male with emerald green eyes intervened Jack's sentence. Astrid felt the air stuck in her throat slowly escape her system in relief with him near her presence.

Noticing the silence that fell between the previous students, the new pupil raised a brow. "Am… I interrupting something or…?" He asked innocently, gazing over to Astrid, then to Jack. He knew absolutely what he interrupted, although he kept it hidden to himself.

Jack broke a subtle glare at the new arrival. "Yes… no offense, but you are, Hunter," He replied with slight bitterness. "Can I have a minute with your sister without you always having to interject in our conversations? I know you're her 'big brother' but dude, you don't have to be so overprotective," Jack argued.

The auburn male gave him a funny look. "Overprotected? Am I overprotective, sis?" He asked Astrid, looking down at the blonde girl.

Her eyes shifted between him and Jack. "No - well, kind of, Hiccup," Astrid said.

Jack crossed his arms, impatience etching on his face. "Now can she and I talk in peace?" He politely asked through gritted teeth.

Hiccup thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, sorry, Jack. Drama Queen over there told me to ask Astrid for help with the decorations," He explained, pointing a finger at a female with dirty blonde hair, who was barking commanding orders like a Drill Sergeant in the Army.

"But she assigned Astrid and I to arrange the chairs," Jack argued again, gripping the head of the chair he was currently holding.

"There's not that much chairs left to fix, I'm sure you'll finish them by yourself," Hiccup said. Before Jack could utter a complaint, the auburn male tugged Astrid to his side, leading her down the stage. The pair heard Jack huff behind them, heavy footsteps trudging on the deck of the theater.

"Phew," Astrid sighed in relief. "You saved me there, Hiccup."

"No problem, m'lady," Hiccup replied with a genuine smile that woke the butterflies in her stomach.

Astrid blushed a little before the two passed the 'Drama Queen' Hiccup had pointed out. The dirty blonde haired girl glared her hazel colored eyes over to Astrid's back, who noticed her stare.

Once she and Hiccup reached a table filled with blue and white themed decorations, the blonde female scanned the area to make sure no student will be able to hear their conversation.

"Rosaline's getting more suspicious now, Hiccup," Astrid muttered, nudging his arm. Rosaline, the 'Drama Queen', remained scowling at Astrid's back. "She's been eyeing us like a hawk."

Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes. Picking up scissors, he began cutting a blue cloth. "Don't mind the witch, babe. She's like that all the time," He snickered. "I just don't understand why she'll move you here as my partner if she's so worried about me paying too much attention to you."

"Is she still going obsessed over you?" Astrid groaned, cutting the white fabric this time.

"Ever since middle school." Hiccup mirrored the similar discontent expression. "I still don't know why she still can't get a hint I'm never going to like her."

"You're rich, that's why she's head over heels for you. Haven't you've noticed that the moment girls see you, the son of the richest man in this city, they'll start swarming and flirting with you?" Astrid noted.

Hiccup smiled. "Yep, it's sad," He said. He then turned to her, his smile brighter than the sun. If he could right now, he would touch her hand and squeeze it. "Not you though… you're different, and that's why I love you."

Astrid smirked, snorting a bit. "The first time I saw you, I wanted to throw an axe to your head," She stated, a funny smile on her face as she remembered the first time they met… inconveniently.

"Haha, Astrid, very funny." Hiccup pouted. If the pair were to be alone, the blonde female would be peppering him with kisses and punching him lightly for fun.

"However," Astrid turned serious. "I think the reason why Rosaline partnered us up is to watch how we interact. She did almost catch us sharing a kiss inside the classroom - she stalked me the rest of the day after that."

"She's never going to quit until I claim her as my girlfriend," Hiccup sighed. "She always gets jealous every time I pay attention to certain things I like. It's not like she and I are even in a relationship."

Astrid rose a brow. "Hunter Hiccup Jorgenson, are you telling me you had other girls before me involved in your life?" She questioned him.

Hiccup dropped the scissors from shock. His eyes snapped at her before he rapidly shook his head. "No! Astrid, when I said I only love you, I meant it literally," Hiccup stated, making sure to keep his voice down. "I've never shown any interest in any girl until I met you. Most of them are gold-digging airheads who just want money… you? You're a unique, badas* blonde who happened to stumble in my life from out of nowhere."

She chuckled from his reason. "Hiccup, I was kidding, geez, why do you always take everything seriously?" Astrid laughed.

The auburn male sighed in annoyance. "I want to be angry at you - but I love you too much to even feel the slightest burn of anger."

Astrid stomped on his foot, causing Hiccup to jump up and down in pain.

"What is it with you and violence?" He complained.

Astrid fired back, "What is it with you and being such a cheesy boyfriend?"

Hiccup pouted, but the two resumed their work, quietly chatting with each other.

"It's… kind of weird to be graduating in a different school. I mean… I've only been here for a couple of months… it's just a weird feeling, you know?" Astrid chuckled. "Graduation is in two days and all."

Her attention turned to Hiccup, who didn't respond to her comment.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called in concern, her hand gently touching his arm.

Hiccup took a sharp intake of breath before admitting, "I don't know if I'm excited to graduate or not… yes, I'm happy to be relieved from the chains of hell and that would mean you and I would have hours and hours of alone time at home but…"

Astrid knew where this was going. She says in a half whisper, "Hiccup, I know you're worried about taking your father's position now that you're finished in high school. Don't stress about it now, y-"

"Astrid, it's not just about the job," Hiccup said, placing the scissors down. "Yes… I am anxious that in the next few weeks Dad's going to prepare me to be the next leader of his darn… illegal business, yes, I have the right to be nervous as heck but that feeling was a burden to me ever since I was young."

The auburn male then glanced at Astrid, his eyes painted with dread and fear. "Astrid, what I'm really worried about is you," Hiccup whispered in a soft cry, his voice broken like a shattered mirror.

"Me?" She blinked.

"Yes, I'm more worried about you," Hiccup admitted. "What's going to happen to you after all of this? Dad said you're only pretending as my sister for the meantime until he finally trusts you. And once he does… he's going to let you go and give you your freedom back.

"Astrid, I… I know this is selfish but I don't want you to go," Hiccup said, his voice becoming shaky, as if he was about to cry. "I don't want you to leave, especially when you have no one than me to take you in."

Astrid looked down, feeling a little emotional as she remembers her family.

"I know I've said it before… I'm going to say it again; I'm sorry about your parents… I take full responsibility for their deaths and-"

"Hiccup," Astrid spat, almost scolding him for saying such a thing. "What happened to my mother and father was none of your fault. I've told you several times before."

"I-I know but it was still my father that was behind everything you've been thro-"

"You are _nothing_ like your father," Astrid assured, her face softening as she looks at his eyes. "Your father is a heartless, insensitive man who disobeys the law. You're the complete opposite of him - you're loyal, intelligent… never compare yourself to him. You're a better man than he is."

"But…"

"Hiccup… after his men killed my parents because they couldn't pay back their debt to your father, they kidnapped me and took me inside that secret garage they installed in your home. They had no use for me at all other than their… toy," Astrid swallowed, blinking as she remembered the awful memories.

"But then, just before they could steal the only thing that was valuable to me… you came and stopped them. You - his son - had a choice to just leave me there with them… but you didn't, because you weren't like him. Instead, you defended me, and gave me mercy," Astrid shot him an assuring smile. "It's hard to believe you two are related."

The blonde female noticed his eyes begin to redden. Looking around, she spotted the exit of the auditorium, grasped his arm, and lead him toward the double doors.

Once outside, with no one else around them, Astrid wrapped her arms around him as he broke down. Hiccup released his quiet sobs onto her neck, his arms circling around her waist. He pulled her close to him as possible, afraid she might disappear in any second.

"Calm down, Hiccup." Her gentle, warm hand rubbed circles around his back. "I don't know what else to say about your impending future… but what I do know and want you to be aware of is that I'll stay with you," Astrid promised, cupping his cheeks, pushing him back to look at him.

"I'll stay by your side no matter what. Regardless of what horrible job your father gives you or if the world becomes your greatest enemy… just know that I'm here to support you. I'll always be on your side… no matter how ugly everything turns out in our life," Astrid finished, wiping the tears from his face.

Hiccup sobbed before crashing his lips onto hers, deepening it to express his passion for her. Astrid kissed him back in the same manner, getting a little lightheaded from the sweet, passionate kiss.

The auburn male walked forward, gently pressing her back against the lockers. Knowing they were in school he knew they couldn't commit a full-on makeout session this moment, he pulled back. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at her in loving manner.

He brought his hand to her face, grazing her cheek affectionately. "I love you, Astrid," Hiccup stated, pulling her in a warm hug.

Astrid smiled widely. "I love you, too, Hiccup."

 _Graduation Day_

"I would like to congratulate every graduate who had just receive their diploma today," Rosaline announced on the mike, front and center on the stage. The graduates sat on their designated seats, all smiling knowing they had just taken their next step in their lives.

Although many disliked Rosaline due to her manipulative and awful attitude toward her classmates and other grades, they had to listen to her speech.

"And as the former ASB president and a close friend to my fellow classmates," Rosaline recited sweetly, as if it was an act. "I would like to wish you all the best of luck on your future endeavors. But before we conclude this ceremony, I had put up a series of videos reflecting the Class of 2017's Senior Year."

That caught the student's attention. They all thought about the same thing: _Finally_ , something she made that wasn't about her for once.

A huge, white screen descended down as Rosaline prepared a video and the projector.

After a few minutes of patience, the video she made started, and "Classic by MKTO" started playing, along with pictures and short clips of the Class of 2017 students. The video then turned to the Masquerade Ball they had just a few weeks ago, causing the graduates to clap and holler at the images of their exciting night.

Nevertheless, the music died down as the whole screen went black. They thought the video was finished until they heard a tape recording, and music that was a little blurred by something. The graduates remained looking back to finish the video.

"This last clip… needs to be exposed to the parents… and especially to the Board of Education," Rosaline said in a dramatic voice. "This footage one of the security cameras caught during the event was… scandalous, wrong… so… so disgusting," Rosaline spat the word to emphasize.

Curious, their full attention was now turned to the screen, which was still black. Nevertheless, a door opened, the light penetrating the room. It showed to be somewhat a janitor's area with cabinets and random supplies.

Not only did it show the room, but it also revealed a male wearing a black tuxedo and a matching mask, and besides him was a blonde wearing an azure, sparkling gown that reached her toes.

The students didn't know who they were since they were masked, but the ones who knew who they were were the ones in the video.

Astrid and Hiccup gasped, eyes widening as they watch themselves in the video. Dread rushed in their veins, remembering what this clip was leading to.

 _Are you sure no one will notice we're gone?_

The female in the video said.

 _I'm sure. Everyone's either dancing or too drunk to even think. We're safe in here, m'lady._

The male said.

At first, none of the students - except for a few like Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, and possibly Rosaline - know who the mysterious students are, but they did see them dancing together in the party.

And then, the students pulled their masks off, revealing their faces. They murmured in confusion as they realize it was Hiccup and Astrid behind the masks. It started to become more tense and confusing once they saw Hiccup grab Astrid by the hips, pushing her against one of the cabinets.

"Astrid and Hiccup Jorgenson…" Rosaline introduced before smirking. "Loving siblings who just **_love_** each other _**too** much_."

After Rosaline's comment, they watch in the video as Hiccup's head ducked down, his lips capturing Astrid's. Severals gasps echoed in the room; students, parents, staff, teachers - everyone in the room was in utter shock at what was happening on screen.

Astrid, who sat beside Hiccup, felt the adrenaline rushing in her veins as everyone started whispering and looking at them with shocked, disgusted, or horrified faces. The students expected some sort of jump scare from the video, but what they are watching right now was truly disturbing than a sudden scare.

The auburn male could sense Astrid was uncomfortable; he also felt it. Hiccup's hand slid down her arm, grasping her hand tightly, not caring who saw or witnessed it.

Meanwhile, Snotlout, who was the only one that was aware of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship from the beginning, turned his attention to the audience, his eyes searching for his father. There, on the left column, somewhere in the front row, he found Spitelout with a similar expression as everyone in the room.

Spitelout also knew about the relationship, but he had entrusted Hiccup to keep it a secret for the safety of their family. They were going to be doomed, humiliated, and in big trouble with the Board of Education.

And if not the Board of Education, then the police.

Speaking of the police…

A heavy slam interrupted the room, sending everyone to turn away from the screen that displayed two assumed siblings making out, to the double doors of the auditorium. Men wearing uniforms and body protection infiltrated the room, guns in their hands.

"SPITELOUT JORGENSON!" One of the policemen yelled from a squad. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND WALK AWAY FROM THE CIVILIANS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR STARTING AN ILLEGAL DRUG BUSINESS THAT HAD AFFECTED THIS CITY FOR YEARS!"

Spitelout ducked his head, refusing to be seen. Nevertheless, his eyes soon caught something within the squad. A familiar male with strawberry blonde hair that made him distinct from the group. The Jorgenson couldn't help but sneer. "That damned traitor… he was an undercover cop all along," He spat, a scowl appearing on his face. For once in his life, he was outsmarted.

The female beside Spitelout caught him pulling out a gun from his back, causing her to scream and grab her child to flee from him. Everyone within the perimeter noticed also, sending them to panic and scramble away.

Knowing he couldn't play hide and seek, Spitelout arose from his seat and pointed his gun to his very first victim; the guy with strawberry blonde hair aka the one who betrayed him. He fired his gun, which was a perfect hit. The male collapsed on the ground, blood splattering around. With his experience and skill with gun fights, Spitelout was positive he'll make it out alive.

Once the first bullet ricochet, everyone started screaming and darting to the ground, hands over their heads. The students on the stage were on a frenzy, some crying and some running away.

Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid's hand as one of his nightmares started to come true: their family secret has finally been evoked. The expose of their relationship was no longer important, for their safety was now their number one priority.

"We need to go," Hiccup declared, squeezing Astrid's hand tighter. "We need to get out of here." Terror struck him, causing his heart to beat uncomfortably.

"What? Where?" Astrid panicked, swallowing hard.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to go," Hiccup stated, pulling Astrid. "Snotlout, what are you doing? Let's go!"

Snotlout only stared at his father, who was facing a whole squad of policemen by himself. His blue eyes blinked, the idea of fleeing without him summoned a heavy weight to plant on his chest.

"Snotlout?! Come on! Let's go!" Hiccup shouted, his breathing becoming ragged with worry.

"No," Snotlout refused, shaking his head. "Hiccup, I'm not leaving him."

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open, worry now washing over him. Astrid's safety was the only thing in his mind and Snotlout was only making the situation more worse than it is. "What?! Snotlout, you know the drill! We went through this dozens of times in our lives… we need to go," Hiccup pressed on, ignoring the stares from the cowering students under the chairs.

"I'm not leaving our father!" Snotlout yelled angrily. "You and your girlfriend can go! I'm staying behind to help him!"

"That's stupid, Snotlout! And you know it!" The two teenagers continued to bicker, stressing Astrid who was confused and worried at the same time. The gunshots echoed, making her and a few flinch.

"Sure, Hiccup… I'm the stupid one and you're always the smart one!" Snotlout argued with pure anger, hands tightening into fists. "Dad always favored you just because you're more intelligent, taller, and you make good decisions! I love and cared for him more than you, yet he chose and honored you instead of me!"

Hiccup looked a little taken back, but he shook his head. "We'll talk about this later… we have to get out of here!" He snapped, glaring at Snotlout.

"You get out of here! I'm staying here whether you like it or not! If Dad dies, _I_ die with him!" And with those final sentences, Snotlout sprinted down the stage, running to his father.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted for him, but the Jorgenson boy did not turn back.

The auburn male turned to Astrid, thinking if he should try to convince Snotlout one more time. But, he was as stubborn as him, which will waste their time to elude away. Not taking any chances, Hiccup pulled Astrid with him and darted out to the backstage, searching for the back exit.

"Hiccup, we can't do this," Astrid started, her heart beating fast as she panted. The couple were now inside the car, Hiccup driving it like he was racing with other cars. "We need to turn ourselves in."

For the first time, Hiccup disagreed with her. "No, we can't, Astrid," He stated, eyes focusing on the road knowing they could crash if he gets himself distracted.

"But we have to. This is wrong! And not to mention is law breaking! The police can pop out of nowhere anytime, it's better to turn ourselves in before anything bad happens," Astrid argued, trying to keep herself calm but she was obviously failing.

"I know it's wrong!" Hiccup replied, equally as stressed and tensed as her, but he managed to balance his calm and stress levels by taking deep breaths.

"Then why are you still doing this?" Astrid quizzed, her eyes looking over to him desperately. She had no idea where Hiccup was taking them.

"Astrid, you need to trust me. Please… let's not fight, I don't want to argue with you," Hiccup's voice softened, his contorted face finally relaxing as he slowed the vehicle down a little.

"I don't want to argue with you either, Hiccup. Just tell me the reason why you're still denying to do the right thing. If we cooperate with the police then they'll let us off with an easier punishment like getting sentenced into jail," Astrid said, trying to look for a bright side.

"Astrid, I can't let that happen to you!" Hiccup cried, his voice breaking. "I am just as guilty as my dad… but then you, you're innocent! You have nothing to do with my father's illegal business. Astrid, I can't let you get involved in our family's mess… I can't let you face the consequences you don't deserve."

Astrid would cry at his reason if she wasn't as stressed as she was right now. "Hiccup-" The auburn male slowed the car down as he saw an empty, straight road with nothing but trees surrounding the side.

Hiccup looked at her, his eyes shimmering and worried at the same time. "Just trust me… please, just trust me," He begged, right hand grabbing onto hers.

Astrid took in the comforting warmth on his hand. Although it had calmed her nerves down a bit, a terrible thought struck her. "What? Are you saying you're going to leave me somewhere safe while you turn yourself in?" She gasped, eyes widening. "Hiccup, no! Don't do that, not for me, if you're going to jail, I'll go-"

"I'm not leaving you, never, we're staying together whether the world likes it or not," Hiccup swore, his hand tightening around her small, shaking hand. "I have a plan in my head already, just trust me on this, Astrid. We're getting out of here unharmed… and safe."

The blonde paused, taking a few minutes to take everything in and calm down. What has she gotten herself into? She used to live a normal life until she found out her father bought drugs from Hiccup's family. However, her father never uses them, he buys them, and sells them for bigger price to earn larger profit.

It was the only way to get money for his family. But problems started getting the way, where Sven couldn't pay his depth, which lead to…

Astrid shut her eyes closed, shaking her head. She had a bigger problem to face right now.

"Alright, fine." She looked at him. "I trust you - I always do, I just needed you to be aware of that."

Hiccup gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I do," he replied.

"So… what's the plan? Where are we going?" Astrid asked.

"Berk," Hiccup replied instantly.

"Berk?" Astrid let the strange name roll on her tongue. "I've never heard of a place called Berk."

"Exactly," Hiccup said. "It's somewhere far away, in an… archipelago or something, I don't know. Dad said if everything turns out badly - either if he gets sentenced into jail or dies - we go to Berk. Like I said… it's far, it's an island, it's not known much… but Dad has it located in a GPS in all of his helicopters."

Astrid's eyes widened in pure shock from Hiccup's last word.

"HELICOPTER?"

 _To be continued..._


	2. Part 2 (End)

**_Normal POV_**

"Hiccup, how the hell do you know how to fly a helicopter?" Astrid interrogated, her voice running in the quiet night.

They were now located at a forest coastline with an empty beach. There was a camouflaged, oval-like hut hidden inside a clearing surrounded by trees.

Hiccup ripped off vines and brances off one side, revealing a door. There was a small box on the side with a darker color, where Hiccup pressed his thumb. Something beeped, and the door slid to the side, disappearing withing the left wall.

He turned to Astrid. "Dad's very high tech if you're wondering." He pressed an arm on her back, leading her inside.

As they entered, Astrid crossed her arms. "That still doesn't answer my question," She remarked.

"Well… my dad made Snotlout and I go through dozens of drill if something like this ever happens. He thought us how to drive helicopters, how to handle cops, permanently punched every bit of information and location of every escape hideout we have around this state," Hiccup informed. "Believe me, I have everything under control."

The auburn male gestured to his right, where Astrid followed. Her eyes widened, mouth gaping in both bewilderment and wonder as she sees a black helicopter standing in the middle of the enormous room.

Hiccup jogged over to what appeared to be a control panel upholstered on the wall. He pressed a few buttons and used his thumbprint as access to anything that needed to be confirmed.

Meanwhile, Astrid stood there like a dummy. She couldn't believe what her life had lead to. Eluding to another place and leaving everything behind. It was defiant and saddening at the same time. But they were desperate. Hiccup didn't want her to end up in jail because of his family secret, and Astrid didn't want to leave his side.

They were two, rebellious teenagers deeply in love with each other.

Astrid was interrupted by the roof suddenly opening abover her, revealing the starry night sky.

"Come on, let's go." Hiccup appeared, keys jingling in his hands.

Hiccup helped her up the passenger side of the plane before jumping in the other side. He instructed Astrid how to place in the seatbelt and informed her a few more safety precautions.

While the auburn male warmed up the helicopter, the flying vehicle roaring to life, Astrid pondered about a few things.

"What are we going to do once we arrive in… Berk?" Astrid asked, now calm yet anxious. "We can't just waltz in and expect them to accept us in a heartbeat."

"That's why my father is always one… or two steps ahead," Hiccup replied, clicking buttons, adjusting a few things; he looked like he knew what he was doing. "He has everything we need to deport to a different country: fraud passports, extra money and credit cards, certificates and personal information… we're going to live under new names for now on."

Astrid's heart skipped a beat. "Are you… are you serious?" She asked.

Hiccup nodded hesitantly. "Yes, unfortunately. I'm sorry if I turned your life upside down, Astrid… but this is the only way."

She punched him lightly on the arm, a scolding glare twisting on her face. "Will you quit apologizing every time you feel guilty? Not everything is your fault, so stop blaming yourself," She commanded.

Hiccup smiled, looking at her hopeful look. "Yes, ma'am."

As he continued to prepare the plane, the long blades above slowly moving, Astrid realized something. "What about me? If your father had everything planned out for you and your brother… did he-"

"Of course. Like I said, he's always a few steps ahead. It's… a shock how everything his done is suddenly falling apart. I'm not sure how it did happen, but it's none of our concern now," Hiccup said.

The helicopter became more alive now, indicating it was ready to fly.

"This has enough fuel for the whole ride… if we somehow do run out, there are islands that we can encounter to stop by and put in gas," Hiccup noted.

As the blades begin to circulate faster, Hiccup held the lever to start the vehicle. However, before taking off, he looked at Astrid with a calm, peaceful look.

"You ready?" He asked.

She replied with a smile.

"Ready." She placed her hand over his as they both pulled the lever back.

And with that, the helicopter lifted off from the ground, slowly flying to the night sky.

"I've always wanted to be a pilot," Hiccup admitted, relaxing on his seat as the helicopter flew steadily over a huge body of water. Dawn was approaching, coloring the dark sky with orange and yellow. The water under them was still dark and alive despite the early time.

Astrid glanced over to Hiccup, a grin slowly curving on her lips. "A pilot?" She repeated.

Hiccup looked over to her at the same manner. "Yeah… this was the only thing I enjoyed that came from my dad. Flying a helicopter. I don't know why I have a passion for flying… it's just… something I've thought about when I was young." He then turned dejected. "But after knowing I was the heir to my father's business… that dream faded away because I knew it won't happen some day."

Astrid stared at him with sympathy. In a way, they were similar. Now that her life took a different turn, it was impossible for her dream to also come true.

"I wanted… I wanted to join the Army after graduating high school," She confessed, chuckling a little. Hiccup smiled over to her. "I can't find myself doing anything else other than… fighting and beating the crap out of people. But when the incident happened… not sure if they'll accept me."

Hiccup's expression changed once again, a familiar one Astrid recognized. She shot him an assuring smile. "But hey," Astrid chirped, grabbing his hand. "I wouldn't have met you. And I don't ever regret it. It's been a pretty long… depressing ride; I lost my family… but I gained a friend."

"So I'm just a friend?" Hiccup pointed, raising a brow.

"You're more than my boyfriend, you dork," Astrid stated, rolling her eyes. "My best friend, partner, the person I rely on… the word 'boyfriend' isn't enough to summarize who you are to me."

Astrid let out a giggle when she spotted a pink tint on Hiccup's cheeks. "Awww, you're blushing, baby boo," She cooed, mostly because she knew it'll make him more flustered.

Which it did. The pink blush turned a deep red as Hiccup looked away. "Stop it, Astrid…" He whined, trying to hide his face.

She only laughed, squeezing his hand. It moved under hers, lacing his fingers with her own.

Silence fell between the couple, but the comfortable kind of silence where no words were needed to know that they were here for each other. As the rotor blades muttered outside, nothing else was heard.

It was a steady ride. Their destination was a couple miles away to their relief, they felt the need to stretch out their limbs after long hours of sitting down.

Nevertheless, a thought interrupted Astrid. She wasn't sure if it would be the right question to ask, but she was curious. It has something to do with Hiccup's family. "Aren't you worried about your dad?"

Hiccup stood quiet for a few minutes, contemplating his thoughts and feelings. "Honestly, I don't know how to feel about him. Dad has always forced me to become what he wanted me to be - and I hated it. He was always the manipulative… pushy father with high expectations in my eyes.

"But when I look at it the other way… he cares for me," Hiccup swallowed, closing his eyes. "He wouldn't have gone through all this planning and drill escapes if he didn't care about me. He would have probably just… drag me with him in jail, but he didn't."

"What about Snotlout?"

Hiccup opened his eyes, breathing out a laugh. "I'm gonna miss that bastard despite the fact he's been pretty much a huge jerk to me all my life - and I'm the older brother." He clicked his tongue, keeping his eyes at the clouds around them as he remembered the last conversation he had with Snotlout before leaving the school.

"In all honesty, he deserves more praise from our dad. While I hated our father, Snotlout worshipped him… yet Dad always chose me because I was… more 'intelligent, taller, and I make good decisions'. I never wanted to be involved with his business… it was illegal and wrong. But, it was what we were given - it was the cruel life I was given."

Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but only a gasp left her mouth once the helicopter dropped for a few seconds before it flew on a steady pace again.

Their insides turned from the drop. "What… was that?" She looked at Hiccup with panicked eyes.

"I don't know… I don't know!" Hiccup exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes searched the control panels. He then looked through the glass of the cockpit - there was something from the distance, an island. The auburn male looked at the GPS, and realized it was Berk.

"That never happened… but it was probably just a one time thing," Hiccup gasped, trying to stay positive. Nevertheless, the helicopter dropped fown five feet again, causing the two to panic again.

Astrid watched as he flick and pressed buttons. She felt useless while he panicked and worried the most.

"Aargh! Darn it, we are this close!" Hiccup yelled angrily, tightening his grip on the wheel.

And then, something red began blinking.

Astrid saw the dread that drained the color on his face.

"Hiccup?"

"We have to jump."

"What?" Astrid's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of this thing while we still can," Hiccup said, turning his body back to grab two, bright orange life jackets from the back. He handed one to Astrid before putting his own over his head and securing the belts.

He looked over to Astrid, who had done the same. The auburn male turned back again, pulling a small duffel back. He threw it over his shoulder. "What's in there?"

"Passports, the money, and everything else. I'm just glad everything is sealed with plastic. Dad really thought the escapes through… but I don't know what the hell is going on with the helicopter. Red means bad, and bad means death," Hiccup gulped, the blinker still beeping to ignite their tension.

Astrid turned to the door beside her, opening it to the side. Wind infiltrated their space, blowing their hairs to their backs. Luckily, her hair was braided to a tight plate to avoid her blonde locks flying everywhere.

The helicopter jolted, almost throwing off Astrid. Hiccup's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"Okay, the drops are getting way more dangerous… we need to jump now," Astrid advised, looking down at the dark waters. She glanced over to Hiccup, whose eyes stared down with fear. "Hiccup? What's wrong?"

Astrid saw his adam's apple bob, indicating he swallowed.

"I… I can't swim."

"You can't swim?" Astrid's heart dropped.

"No… I don't know how." Fear bubbled in his gut, causing him to back away. "I don't know why it just occured to me right now… I've been panicking the whole time I forgot I didn't know how to swim."

Astrid grasped his hand, which was now cold and shaking. She squeezed it tight to calm him down. "Don't worry, Hiccup. I know how, just trust me. When we jump, I won't let go, I'll be right here to keep you afloat, plus, you have the life jacket on."

"Astrid, but-"

"Do you trust me?"

Hiccup stared at her eyes, the warmth he felt in his chest as he gazed at them calmed him down. "Yes," He replied in a fraction of a second. "I trust you."

She grinned. "Good," Her hand tightened its grip. "We're going to jump on three. Whatever you're feeling right now - fear, dread, the idea of drowning - just know that I'm here for you, and I won't let go of your hand until we're on solid land."

Hiccup eyes her for a moment, watching as her braid fly on her back. "Astrid, whatever happens after we jump, I just want you to know that-"

"We're going to stay alive," Astrid finished with determination. Although, it wasn't what Hiccup was going to say.

"I was going to say I love you," He replied, his hand sweating from gripping her own.

"I love you, too. We're going to make it out alive," She promised. "Just trust me."

"I do."

Another jolt of the plane encouraged them to jump now

"Alright, on three…" Astrid started, closing her eyes. "One… two…"

Anxiety continued to rush in his veins, but with Astrid beside him, he was able to fight through his fears.

"Three!"

And they jumped, their hands still entwined together.

They felt weightless as they fall. The cold, morning breeze blew through their hair fluttering in their backs. Astrid felt Hiccup wrap himself around her tightly, not letting go.

And then, they plummeted in the ocean, the water devouring them fully.

It had shocked Astrid to realize how rough the waves are. They were so strong it had separated them when they crashed in the water

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, floating above. The feeling of fear finally got into her system as she realized she was no longer holding Hiccup's hand. "Hiccup!"

"Astrid!" A cry whirled her head back to see Hiccup struggling to stay afloat. Although they had life jackets, it was no help to face the monstrous tides.

"I'm coming, Hiccup! Don't move!"

Swimming down to avoid the waves from pushing her back, she swam quickly over to where he was. The water was dim, but with the help of the dawning sun, Astrid could see Hiccup's figure in the water.

Astrid's arms wrapped around him, keeping them hovering in the water. Hiccup did the same thing, his breathing ragged and hollow. It was obvious he was experiencing shock right now as he clung onto Astrid's body, his face burying on her neck.

"You're alright… you're alright," Astrid soothed him.

The moment Astrid's hand left his, it was the most terrifying this he ever endured. He was more worried for Astrid than he was for himself. But now that she was back, despite the rough waves, Hiccup was at peace.

"I lost the bag," Hiccup choked.

"Screw the bag, you almost died," Astrid said, her hands gripping on the life jacket he wore. The blonde female looked over to the horizon to see an island from afar. "You think we can make it if we swim?"

"With you dragging me? You might as well leave me here."

Astrid kicked his shin.

"I'm not leaving you, you idiot."

Astrid didn't know if it was sleep or exhaustion pulling her to a tired stupor. Her eyelids fell, but she forced them open to keep paddling toward their destination. She still held onto Hiccup, but it seems her body had started to shut down.

Her surroundings started to twist, turn, and even blur.

"A… trid..?" Hiccup's voice was muted.

Her eyes fluttered tiredly, and the harder she tried to focus, the more minutes pass by. Hiccup's worried shouting felt like he was far away from her. She tried her best to regain her strength, but it seems the exhaustion was beating her.

The last thing she saw was a white speed boat approaching, then she felt arms grabbing her by the life jacket, and finally, Hiccup's concerned face as she saw herself being lifted to what seemed to be the deck of the boat.

And then her vision was engulfed with darkness.

Astrid gasped, upper body sitting up as her pants filled the room. Her head snapped left to right, eyes widening in shock.

"Hiccup?!"

"I'm right here."

Her eyes fell to her side to see an auburn smale smiling sweetly at her.

"Hiccup? Where… where are we?" Astrid questioned, blinking as she scanned her surroundings. They were inside what seemed to be a fancy hotel room with a bed, a flatscreen tv on the wall, a nightstand, and sliding doors that revealed a spectacular view of a beach.

Judging by the bright day outside, Astrid guessed it was midday already. Has she been passed out the whole time?

"Wow…"

"We're in Berk," Hiccup notified, his hand grabbing hers under the covers.

"We are?"

"They said the people found a helicopter crashing on the waters near the beach… seeing that there were no passengers or a driver inside, they sent a rescue team to find them. And they did, and... here we are."

Astrid saw him stand up and leaned down to her face, placing his warm lips on hers. Before kissing back, she noticed the different, dry clothes both of them were wearing. Their wet clothes must be drying or taken away.

After sharing a long, passionate kiss, Hiccup pulled away and sat back down. However, the blonde female felt something different. It had to do with Hiccup. She knew he was worried about her passing out this morning, but there was definitely an odd difference glowing from me.

"Hiccup, do you need to tell me something?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't reply, for she had noticed his dazed eyes locked on their joined hands.

It must be important.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hiccup… you're freaking me out here," Astrid said.

Taking a deep breath, he gazed over to her eyes, looking at them deeply with concern, sorrow, and shock.

"Spitelout isn't my father."

Astrid blinked. "He's not you father?"

"No, he's not…" Hiccup said, sounding as if he was going to break down. "When the people who found us, I was afraid because they started interrogating me. I needed you there beside me to help me with the questions… but you were asleep still.

"I thought they were going to send us to jail… or the courthouse because we were uninvited guests. But they called… the… the mayor-"

"The mayor?" Astrid's brows furrowed. "You met the mayor in a snap?"

"It's a small island. The moment the coast guards were informed of the news, everyone started talking about us," Hiccup explained. "Anyway, back to the story, the mayor came by to talk to me while the staff members in this beach-hotel thing set up this room for you.

"When… he saw me he just… stared. He called somebody on the phone and while we were waiting, we sat in silence and didn't talk until a woman came inside the room. Just like the mayor, she also stared except she ran to me… and started touching my face, like she was checking if I was real or not.

"Just as I started feeling creeped out… she… she said my name… my second name," He continued. "She said 'Hiccup, it's you'. Before I knew it, she started crying and suddenly hugged me. The mayor came and started hugging both of us.

"I… had no idea who they are or why they were hugging me," Hiccup's breath shook. "I asked them if I should know them… because it looked as if they knew me. And then they started explaining… really… really shocking stuff I couldn't believe it. But in the end, the proof was solid and I was convinced."

"Hiccup?"

"They were my parents… my real parents…" Hiccup breath slowly, closing his eyes. "Stoick and Valka Haddock… which makes me Hiccup Haddock… not Hunter Hiccup Jorgenson."

Astrid took the time to take in the news. "Wait… so who the hell is Spitelout Jorgenson?"

"Dad… Spitelout," He corrected himself. "Is my uncle. Which proves why I looked nothing like him. Snotlout, who is pretty much the mini him, is his real son. I've always wondered why we looked nothing alike - but he lied about it, telling me it was his deceased wife that carried the same features as me.

"My real dad, Stoick Haddock, the mayor of this island, started explaining the story. When Snotlout and I were little, they've always noticed how behaved and obedient I was as a baby. And Snotlout? He was the complete opposite. My dad said Spitelout has always shown envy toward him and my mom because of how well they raised me.

"Then… one night I just disappeared, along with Spitelout and Snotlout. Word broke out and it didn't take a rocket scientist to put together the pieces; Spitelout kidnapped me, and took both Snotlout and I to a different country… leaving Berk with no traces of us or him.

"Dad and Mom said Spitelout had a lot of secrets he always kept… and they guessed it was one of the reasons why he took me; to take over his secret business when I grow up because he believes Snotlout couldn't do it," Hiccup continued.

Astrid placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder to keep him going. "I was… absolutely shocked from everything I couldn't even talk. After a few minutes of taking everything in, I finally had the power to talk and explain what happened to me, and why we were suddenly here.

"I could see the anger in my father's eyes, and the disappointment in my mother's. They were worried sick for me, and they've tried their best to find me with the little resource they had."

"What happened after that?"

"I just… started crying. All three of us did. My mom tried to comfort me… but I wanted you to be the one by my side to calm me down. They were still… strangers but there's no doubt that they really are my parents. They have the certificates of my birth, pictures of me and the rest of my extended family, their features are similar to mine… I… I wanted you by my side because I couldn't… I couldn't take the truth in… I…"

To silence his stuttering, Astrid pulled him to a warm hug, rubbing circles around his back. "I'm sorry… I should have been stronger, I'm so sorry for not being by your side when you needed me the most," She apologized, frowning at the sight of tears releasing from Hiccup's eyes.

"No, don't blame yourself… it's not your fault that you were asleep and tired… I'm not mad at you - I can never be mad at you," Hiccup remarked, smiling to assure her. Grinning back, Astrid leaned in a kissed his lips, which he returned in a second.

After their kiss, Astrid pulled away. "What are they like? You're parents I mean?"

"Well… I'm not really sure how to explain it since everything seemed to blur out. I mean, even though I've been with them for several hours today, I couldn't catch up with the facial details since I was taking in the truth coming from their mouths," Hiccup chuckled.

"Will I get to see then?" Astrid questioned.

The auburn male gave her a funny look. "Of course… why would I not introduce you to your future parents-in-law?" Hiccup genuinely smiled.

"Future… in-laws? Wait, Hiccup-"

Hiccup scooped both Astrid's hands in his, lifting them to his face before placing a gentle kiss atop of them. "Astrid, this… may be the most informal thing you've ever seen - you can punch me later on if you want - but I just feel the need to do it now. With everything out of the way: school, pretending to be siblings, Spitelout's secret business… I'm ready to say this.

"You and I met in the most inconvenient, awkward way. The first time I saw you I thought you were going to be trouble… but I realized you were just a pretty, amazing girl who stumbled in my life to save me from my demons and my dad. I've been living under stress and fear until you came along and became my savior. I… gods… I was even convinced you were a fallen angel sent from Valhalla for me.

"Make me the happiest man alive, Astrid. You already make me feel happy and loved everyday with your soft kisses, your hugs and your promises… I just want to seal the deal with something more grand that can change our lives," Hiccup started, causing Astrid's heart to take a huge leap. "M'lady, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Astrid, will you marry me?"

The small, bright laugh after his question had battered Astrid's heart, causing her feel emotional.

Looking deeply to his emerald green eyes, Astrid cracked a similar smile. "Yes… and yes," She answered, sending Hiccup's heart flying in the air.

Their arms captured each other to a lock, their lips joining to share a passionate kiss to make this even better. This one was the best kiss they've ever had, mainly because it was special and they could feel the heart burning passion they have for each other in that kiss.

There was no need for a ring in this proposal - it was just a shiny, fancy object, and Hiccup made sure of that. All they needed was for him to pop the question, and for her to say yes to make it official.

A wedding may not be expected soon, but someday. They just wanted to be each other's own and take their relationship to the next level.

"You know… my parents don't know about this proposal. I never mentioned it at all," Hiccup said, pushing them both down on the bed to snuggle, enjoying the moment as it lasts.

Astrid chuckled. "Well… you still have to tell them sooner or later… ever since when did you start considering this question?"

"The moment our hands let go when we fell on the water…" Hiccup answered. "The… the feeling of letting your hand go felt like an arrow to my heart. I thought I was going to lose you in the middle of a current. After the events of that, the thought of proposing stuck in my mind. If… if we could have died that night… then…" Hiccup took a deep breath. "I wanted to take the opportunity before it's too late."

Astrid smiled at her fiance, pinching his cheek a little. "You sneaky little-"

A knock interrupted her sentence. Hiccup looked at her, then to the door. Slowly sitting up, the auburn male jumped down the bed and approached it, grabbing the door knob and twisting it. Astrid stood up also, waiting patiently to see who their guests were.

Hiccup swung open the door, and a friendly smile curved on his face. He looked over to Astrid, opening the door more wide. "Astrid, this is my biological father… and mother, Stoick and Valka Haddock," He introduced.

On cue, a large, tall man wearing a blue suit entered the hotel room, his height intimidating her a little bit. Astrid's eyes blinked, staring hard and long at Hiccup's real father. The man had red hair braided to his back, and a beard with the same shade.

Then, a lady came into the room with a warm smile. Although the man and Hiccup didn't look alike that much except the eyes, the woman shared similar traits with him. Brown hair, the cheekbones, and the obvious one, their smile.

"Mom, Dad, this is-"

"Astrid!" Valka chirped, approaching her with quick footsteps. Her smile and enthusiasm lit up the atmosphere inside the room. In a second, Valka's arms circled around Astrid's body, hugging her tight. "Ooh! My son's beautiful girlfriend that he's talked about so much." Valka released her, grabbing her arms, braid, and face. It freaked her out a little, but Astrid only chuckled.

Hiccup cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "Actually, Mom, she's not my girlfriend anymore… she's my fiance," He corrected, lifting a finger. "I just… proposed a while ago."

"PROPOSED?!" Stoick's voice thundered in the room, moving some of the furniture a little. Astrid flinched, eyes widening in shock. "You proposed without a ring?! How could…?! Aaargh, when I see that darn Spitelout again I will beat him to a pulp for not raising my son with proper manners!"

Valka shushed him, crossing her arms. "Are you really letting yourself intimidate our future daughter-in-law? You're not making a good impression," She scolded.

"I'm sorry, dear," Stoick muttered.

"It's okay, Mr. Haddock," Astrid assured. "I'm fine without a ring," she said with a smile. Hiccup appeared next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Lass, you don't need to call me that," Stoick chuckled. "You can start by calling me Dad if you like, Miss…?"

"Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson," she introduced. Well, Hofferson for now. She'll be Astrid Haddock once she and Hiccup marry.

"Hofferson?" Stoick and Valka both said in unison, stunned a bit.

"Yes?" Astrid replied, confused.

Stoick and Valka exchanged looks. Then, the older man turned back to her. "Astrid, do you… by any chance know who Finn Hofferson is?" He quizzed.

"Finn Hofferson…?" Astrid whispered quietly. A distant man flashed in her eyes. "Yes, I do. He's my uncle but… I've never seen for years. The last time I saw him was I think… when I was five. My… parents and I assumed he's dead since he stopped sending letters and postcards from his travels."

Stoick looked at Valka again before backing up. "I'll be right back," He said, walking out the room.

"I love your hair," Valka stated, who had taken her braid off to braid it to a different style Astrid never seen before. It looked odd, yet peculiar and pretty.

"Thank you," She replied politely, making sure to not move her head to avoid disruption with Valka's braiding.

Hiccup watched with a smile as his mother and Astrid got along great. When Spitelout found out about his and Astrid's relationship, he was enraged and had almost broke it if Hiccup wasn't stubborn. Now that he met his true parents, his and Astrid's life is starting to bloom a new beginning.

"There, finished. You can place it on your side if you want," Valka said, taking the finished braid and gently placing it over her right shoulder.

When Astrid turned around, Hiccup took several seconds to see her new hairstyle. She looked stunning with the side braid, which made him ogle at her with a wide open.

"Son, close your mouth, you're about to drool," Valka warned, causing Astrid to giggle.

With that, Hiccup closed his mouth and blushed a little.

Then, the door bursted open. A man with blonde hair and beard entered the room unannounced, eyes widened and chest panting.

Astrid turned to who it was, and the moment she and the man made eye contact, she could feel her heart stopped beating. The room grew quiet as she and the visitor eyed each other.

Standing up, the blonde female could feel tears pooling in her eyes at the sight of the man. The man looked so much like her father, except a little taller and he had a beard. But what caught her attention was his eyes and nose: Sven and his brother Finn shared those similarities.

"Uncle Finn?" Astrid whispered.

"Astrid?" Finn blinked, a gasp escaping his mouth.

Finn looked so much like her father, it compelled her to shed tears.

Once Finn started lifting his arm wide, Astrid sprinted towards him, hugging him while sobbing at the same time.

"Astrid! You've grown so much!" Finn laughed, hugging her back. "You were so little the last time I saw you… gods, you look so much like your mother." The blonde female didn't reply, for the mention of Ingrid pulled out more tears to come out her eyes. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"It's… a long story, Finn," Stoick said, aware of what happened to Astrid's parents. "Why don't you sit down and let your niece explain the story?"

And so she did. She described every event on what happened in her life. Her parents' death, Spitelout's men kidnapping her to avoid her ratting them out, Hiccup defending Astrid and asking his fake father to spare her, the pretend brother-sister fiasco until Spitelout trusts her enough to free her, their unexpected relationship, the graduation, their escape, how they ended up here, and the proposal.

"Wow…" Finn gasped. "I'm so sorry for what you've gone through, Astrid. I… the reason why I didn't come back was because I decided to stay here. It was difficult for me to reach you and your parents to call and inform you about the news."

"It's alright, Uncle Finn."

Finn grinned. "Well, now that I'm here, I'm your official guardian and only relative… therefore - I know this is late - but you have my full blessing for your wedding with this young man."

Astrid and Hiccup smiled, their hands joining together.

"You two had a rough journey coming here," Valka said. "I'm just relieved Spitelout had returned what wasn't his… and also brought someone my son will be happy with."

Stoick chuckled, turning over to the couple. "Whatever mess you two got yourselves in, just know that now that you're in Berk, you two are safe."

Their hands hands clutched together, their smiles widening because they knew they can finally start anew in more peaceful home.

 ** _The End_**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Are any of you still confused about the details before this one-shot? Or have you figured it out by yourself? Comment a review if you'd like, I enjoy hearing the feedback and your thoughts about my story :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
